


Cute and Helpless

by Tadpole4176



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action, Episode Related, Fun, Gen, Innocence, slaying powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadpole4176/pseuds/Tadpole4176
Summary: Set just after Angel first turns into Angelus in Innocence, Willow really is cute and helpless... or so Angelus thinks.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 3





	Cute and Helpless

Spike hit the wall, hard. Angelus’ stupidity, combined with the wheelchair, was driving him insane. He had to do something, if only for entertainment, rooting through Dalton’s old stuff was getting tedious.

“I know,” he said to himself, knowing that the others were out hunting, “I have the perfect plan. We can rid ourselves of the Slayer and piss Angelus off to boot. I’m going to enjoy this.” Spike grinned. “I know how to have some fun.”

******************************************************

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Oz asked Willow as they left the Bronze.

“I did. It was ….. a good time,” stammered Willow happily.

“Oh good. I had a good time also.”

“Maybe… We could do it again?” asked Willow timidly.

“Sure, I’d like that…” said Oz, trailing off in surprise as Willow finally got up the nerve to kiss him. He gazed at Willow happily for several seconds after she broke off, savouring the moment.

Willow watched Oz’s face, daydreaming happily, then she heard a noise. She turned to see where it had come from.

“What’s wrong?” asked Oz, putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her back round.

Willow jumped violently as Oz touched her arm, knocking Oz back several feet onto the ground.

“Whoa. I gotta be more careful,” muttered Oz, picking himself up.

******************************************************

“Hey, Buff. How’re you?”

“Waiting for you to leave,” muttered Buffy unhappily.

“No kiss? And after I tried so hard. I was thinking I might bring you a present to make it up to you… say a certain little redhead…”

“Willow!” cried Buffy, leaping to action, determined to finally kill Angel. But he was gone. “Willow,” she whispered, already desperately worried about her friend. “I have to find her.”  
  


*****************************************************

“Xander,” smirked Angel.

“Get away, dead boy,” shouted Xander, standing between Angel and Cordelia and waving about a small wooden cross he had taken to carrying around.

“I’m not after you, don’t panic. Not yet,” smiled Angel cruelly. “I was just thinking about a little friend of your for the moment.”

“Bastard! You can’t do that!” yelled Xander after the vanishing form of Angel.

“What now?” complained Cordelia. “What’s his problem?”

“Willow,” groaned Xander. “He’s after her. He’s just taunting us with it.”

“Oh great, interrupted by another of Willow’s distress calls,” groaned Cordelia. “Come on then, let’s go to the rescue.”

*****************************************************

Angelus smiled grimly as he lurked in the shadows near the Bronze, waiting for an opportunity. Finally, his patience was rewarded, as he saw Willow leaving the Bronze with Oz.

“Ah. First I get to dispose of wolfy,” smirked Angel, moving towards them.

Before Oz knew what was happening, Angel had grabbed him and thrown him to the ground. “Willow,” he gasped as he hit the ground for the second time, and lost consciousness, all too aware of what Angel could do to her.

“Now the fun begins,” Angel informed Willow.

Willow glanced round, but the street was empty. She didn’t want to leave Oz, but it was obvious Angel was specifically after her. She turned and ran as fast as she could.

Angel caught up quickly and easily. “You can’t outrun me, little girl. You’re my present for Buffy.”

Willow felt Angel’s hand grab her neck roughly, leaning her head over ready for the kill. She closed her eyes, remembering the last time this had happened, far too recently. This time there was no Xander or Buffy to save her, she knew they weren’t around. As she felt Angel’s breath on her neck, Willow began to struggle violently, knowing that these could be her last moments. To her surprise, Angel staggered back slightly, releasing his grip on her, his own surprise evident on his face. Hurriedly, Willow hit him again, sending him flying to the ground.

The disbelief clearly visible on his face, despite his game-face, Angel turned and left wordlessly.

*************************************************

Angel kicked a chair violently.

“Aaah, diddums. Angel had a bad day at the office,” chuckled Spike.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, wheel-boy,” shot back Angel.

“Funny, you see. I heard this little rumour that you were planning on, shall we say, a red-headed starter. And I notice you’re still looking distinctly unfed. You must be slipping. Old age finally getting to you, old boy? Letting a little thing like that get past you.”

Angel growled, approaching Spike menacingly. “What did you do?”

“We thought you wanted to play with the Slayer,” giggled Dru. “Like me.”

Angel smiled as he turned to face her. “I do, Dru. Just like you.”

“Only I thought it might be more fun this way,” grinned Spike.

“What did you do?” repeated Angel, more impatiently.

“Well, let me see. We found one of Dalton’s old books, just lyin’ around. Then there was this spell… Let’s say we made your life that little bit more interesting, mate.”

“Does Daddy not want us to play anymore?” pouted Dru.

“No, that’s fine, Dru,” grinned Angel, exiting the room.

***************************************************

“What did he do with her?” stormed Buffy, advancing rapidly on a nervous Willie.

“Who?” asked Willie, trying to back off a little.

“Don’t give me that,” snapped Buffy. “Where’s Angel?”

“You don’t know? I thought you two were an item! Look, I can’t help ya there, girl.”

“Why do they always choose pain?” asked Buffy. “I really woulda expected you to learn by now.” She sighed, then reached out and grabbed Willie by the neck. “Where…”

“Get off me, kid,” whined Willie, knocking Buffy to the ground.

*************************************************

“Well, err, is everyone all right?” asked Giles.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I… took Oz home. I think he’ll be OK,” replied Willow.

“But you beat up blood-boy? Way to go, Will!” exclaimed Xander, hugging his best friend jubilantly.

“I didn’t exactly beat him up. More… knock him over,” stammered Willow.

“Willow! You’re all right! Angel paid me one of his chummy visits. He just wanted to inform me that he was after you,” cried Buffy. “It was almost like old times,” she added wistfully, thinking of the warnings he used to give her. “But a little less cryptic.”

“He didn’t get me,” smiled Willow. “I think he, uh, tripped.”

“Tripped?” said Buffy suspiciously. “Now Xander, yes. But Angel? Tripped?”

“Hey!” protested Xander.

“It seems that Willow had some success in fending off her, err, attacker,” put in Giles, fearing that the teenagers would never actually get to the point.

“Cool, Will,” grinned Buffy. “Hey, wait a second. I’ve got this awful wiggy feeling.”

“You do?” Giles looked more worried than normal.

“What?” asked Willow, concerned and bewildered.

“You forgot the Ho-Hos?” quipped Xander.

“Sorry, Xand. Serious thinking to do,” replied Buffy.

“Oooooo, strain,” groaned Xander in mock pain. “Come on, Buff. Where’s the thinking? Blood-boy tried to eat Willow, I’d say it’s time for revenge.” Xander gave Willow’s shoulders a squeeze, still desperately relieved that she was OK. “No one threatens my best friend and gets away with it.”

Willow smiled broadly, forgetting for the moment about Cordelia, who had departed the instant she had arrived, complaining loudly.

“Err, Buffy,” interrupted Giles. “You were saying?”

“Wiggy,” said Buffy, abruptly. She glanced over at her two friends. “Xander?” She nodded to him, beckoning him, then murmured into his ear.

Xander’s face lit up. “Well, in the interests of science,” he chuckled, moving back to Willow’s side.

“What?” asked Willow.

“Trust me, Will. This is wiggy,” said Buffy sincerely.

To Giles’ and Willow’s astonishment, Xander suddenly leapt on Willow, tickling her viciously.

“Xander! Do you really think this is appropriate behaviour…” began Giles, stopping in shock as Willow flung Xander back several feet.

“Close your mouth, Giles. You’ll start catching flies,” grinned Buffy.

“I, er. Willow?” Giles spluttered.

“Giles, meet Willow the Vampire Slayer,” announced Buffy triumphantly.

“Uh?” gasped Willow, still a little breathless from her fight with Xander.

“I’m thinking vacation. Far away…” began Buffy, before guiltily catching Willow’s eye. “OK. I’m thinking slayage. With me, back. This is too freaky.”

“Please, Giles. Make the scary thing go away,” groaned Xander, picking himself up off the floor. “I don’t think I can handle super-Willow.”

“Well, er, quite,” agreed Giles.

“Maybe Willow wants to be super-Willow for a bit,” suggested Buffy, turning to look at Willow with a delicately raised eyebrow.

“I, uh, …” began Willow.

“I’m afraid that course of action w-would be extremely unwise. We have no idea whether Willow’s body will be able to cope. A-and she has had no training whatsoever.”

“That’s OK. I can totally help out,” cried Buffy. “Come on, guys, slayage party!”

“Oh goody,” smiled Willow, before realising what she might have to do and getting worried.

“Oooooo. Off to kill dead guys,” commented Xander, following Buffy and Willow as they left the library.

“Buffy, Willow! I’m really not sure…” called Giles. But they were already gone. “Oh well, research I suppose,” muttered Giles.

************************************************

“This is so not where we wanna be. We could be out partying, or even doing homework. But freezing to death in a cemetery?” whined Xander.

“Well, Xand, you can always go home. We can hold the fort here,” offered Buffy.

“And leave my pals here? No way!”

“Buffy’s right, Xander. There’s nothing you can do here,” said Willow quietly.

“Oh, thanks Will. Now, not only am I stupid, but I’m not manly enough to hang around the cemetery and help my two gal pals out,” frowned Xander.

“You’re not…” began Willow.

“Well, much as I hate to break up this little party. Boo!” said Angel, standing behind Buffy.

“Uh, Buffy?” Willow managed to get out, as she tried to adopt a fighting stance. “G-go away, Angel.”

“Is that the best you can manage? I’m so used to Buffy’s witty repartee, I suppose,” commented Angel.

“I can help with that,” offered Buffy.

“Not for long,” smiled Angel, grabbing Buffy by the neck. Buffy struggled, but without her slayer powers, she was no match for Angel, he held her easily.

“Get away from her,” cried Willow.

“But she’s so cute, and helpless,” chuckled Angel.

“Get off her, blood-boy,” warned Xander, joining Willow.

“Or you’ll do what? I’m really scared.”

“Angel,” said Buffy. “Just leave them alone, and deal with me.”

“Or me!” added Willow. Noticing that Buffy had distracted Angel, she advanced and attacked him with all her might, more than willing to stake him in order to save Buffy.

Angel laughed, knocking her away easily now that he was ready for her. “Where did you learn that move, Willow?” he chuckled, as Willow blushed. “I really think you need a little practice with wimps like Xander before you move up to the big leagues.”

“Buffy!” cried Willow as Angel fled with Buffy, disappearing into the night. “Oh, Xander. What did I do?”

“It’s not your fault, Will,” Xander tried to comfort her. “Come on, let’s go see if the G-man has come up with anything.”

****************************************************

“Oh Buff. So noble of you to save your friends like that. I think I’m choking up,” laughed Angel.

“Will you just get on with it,” muttered Buffy. “I’m getting really tired of these games. It’s getting old, fast.”

“Ah, and I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did,” replied Angel, looking hurt.

“This is so past, Angel. Grow up.”

“And I thought you loved me,” said Angel, kissing her suddenly.

After a few seconds, Buffy tried to push him away, but Angel held her in place firmly.

“You brought her,” giggled Dru. “And she’s so weak!” Dru did a little dance with happiness. “Now we can play.”

“At last,” said Spike. “About time the girl learned to respect her elders.”

“Get lost, roller-boy. Can’t you see I’m busy?” snapped Angel.

“A little touchy, aren’t we? Just remember she’s not your girlfriend anymore,” retorted Spike.

“Thanks, Spike. I really needed the help,” replied Angel sarcastically.

“I can see that,” responded Spike, but he turned to go. “Come on, love. Let’s leave him to his game, for the moment. We can have our own fun.”

************************************************

“So, Giles. You’ve found out how to reverse this, right?” asked Xander.

“I… Where’s Buffy?” Giles looked at Xander sternly.

“I’m sorry, Giles. It was Angel, I couldn’t stop him,” cried Willow, obviously quite distraught.

“Willow, it’s…” began Giles.

“.. I just knew I’d find you losers still here,” interrupted Cordelia, loudly, as she burst through the library door. “You wouldn’t believe the night I’ve had. First we have to break off our date to rescue Willow, who apparently didn’t need rescuing anyway. Then, I get home, and my Daddy’s threatening to cut off my allowance because…” She trailed off as she noticed everyone staring at her. “What? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Buffy…” Xander started.

“Oh, I might have known. That’s all it ever is with you, isn’t it.”

“Cordelia!” shouted Giles. “Buffy is missing.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” whined Cordelia. “I’m not a mind reader.”

“If we’d had the chance,” suggested Willow gently.

“And I so need advice from you,” retorted Cordelia, before remembering not to be so bitchy to them. “Sorry. What happened to Buffy?”

“Willow has been given Buffy’s powers, and so Angel took advantage of the situation and kidnapped her,” Giles informed Cordelia as rapidly as possible. “And it seems that unless Buffy’s powers are returned to her quickly, Willow’s body will quickly burn itself into collapse.”

“Oh,” said Cordelia.

“So? What’s the plan, G-man?” asked Xander, earning a glare from Giles.

“W-well, I seem to have found the appropriate spell. It is simply a question of gathering a few ingredients, and doing the casting,” replied Giles.

“Oh, simple,” said Xander.

“Giles, will Buffy be OK?” asked Willow.

“I’m sure she will. Angel has no intention of killing her, and with her strength restored, I’m sure she will be quite capable of escaping him.”

“If she wants to,” added Xander.

“Xander!” exclaimed Willow.

“N-now, if you will all collect some of these ingredients, we can get underway,” instructed Giles.

*******************************************

“Oh, Buffy. I was thinking we could get back together. Have a good time, y’know.”

“Sure. I always like to go out with homicidal maniacs,” responded Buffy coldly.

“Apparently,” smirked Angel, watching Buffy as she glared at him. “No? Well, I’d fight, but it’d just be no fun in your present condition.”

“That’s OK. I’m willing to play along if you want. Or are you afraid you’ll lose even when I’m not the slayer?”

“Tempting…” smiled Angel.

*****************************************

“Oh. Good. Ready,” said Giles, accepting the last of the ingredients from Willow.

“Let’s cook,” exclaimed Xander.

“Quite,” replied Giles. Swallowing, he began to insert the ingredients into his glass beaker, stirring as he did so. “Umm, the spell, Willow?” he asked hesitantly.

“Here,” she replied, handing him an ancient book. “This passage.”

Giles read the passage under his breath, hoping for some obvious sign that the spell was working.

“Where is that fly?” cursed Cordelia, looking round the room for the insect which had chosen to harass her.

Giles glanced up, momentarily losing concentration. Suddenly, Cordelia grabbed one of the bolts from Buffy’s crossbow and hurled it into the air, embedding it in the wall with the fly squewered at its tip.

“That is so much better,” she sighed.

Giles coughed. “Er, I fear that didn’t go quite as planned.”

“I think I’d have to agree,” said Xander, standing as still as he possibly could.

“Um, yes,” agreed Willow, staring intently at the crossbow bolt.

“What?” complained Cordelia.

Giles sighed, and recited the spell again, praying that they wouldn’t have to repeat the entire recipe.

***************************************************

“Let’s fight,” insisted Buffy. “I so don’t feel like talking to you anymore.”

Angel tilted his head to one side, considering. Then he agreed, “OK. Whatever.” He went to hit her, only to find that she blocked his punch and sent him sprawling to the ground.

“That feels much better,” smiled Buffy. “I’ll call you later, honey,” she joked as she ran from the building, keen to get back to the others. Willow was going to have a heart attack if she didn’t get back soon.

**********************************************

“Another evening of slayage to look forward to,” moaned Buffy.

“Tedious, boring, uh, tiresome?” suggested Willow.

“You said it, Will. Some people think it’s all glamour being a super hero, but when it comes down to it…”

“…dull,” smiled Willow.

“Wanna swap again?” asked Buffy.

“I, uh, don’t think so. I’m not cut out to be a super hero,” replied Willow.

“Who is?”


End file.
